Fishing From Sunset To Starlight
by RhythmicJustice
Summary: Riku enjoys fishing by himself under the sunset on Destiny Island, and later takes Sora and Kairi out fishing on his boat, by Sora's request to go fishing with him.


I don't own any of these characters they were all made and are owned by Square Enix and Disney, the creators of the Kingdom Hearts game series.

 **Author Note**

 **Here is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I thought fishing may have been fun idea for a story but it didn't fit my Ace Attorney stories, so it gave me a chance to try and write for Kingdom Hearts, my other favorite video game fandom.** **I thought out of Riku, Sora and Kairi. Riku would have been the one to most likey like fishing.**

 **Let The Story Commence**

 **Fishing From Sunset To Starlight**

The sun was just starting to set over the Destiny Islands, the waters glistening with the sunsets colors of Red, Yellow and Orange, gave a very inviting welcome to the islands only occupant.

Riku usually came to the island with his friends Sora and Kairi but he decided to come out this time alone, to enjoy a peaceful eveing of fishing.

 _This looks like a good place to start._ Riku thought, stopping his boat, to bait the fishing hook with one of the worms he had caught from the back yard back home.

 _If I catch enough fish, Sora, Kairi and I can have a picnic and eat the fish I caught._ Riku thought, casting his fishing line.

 _The island does seem extra quiet when you are all by yourself._ Riku continued in thought, as enjoyed watching the sunset, while waiting for his first fish of the evening.

Several minutes had passed and Riku was about to go home, when the fishing pole starting moving in his hands.

"Yes I got one!" Riku said happily, starting to reel in the fish.

 _I can't stay out for to much longer, so I hope this fish is a big one._ Riku thought, bringing the fish closer to the water surface.

"Wow this huge!" Riku said to himself, after pulling the fish out of the water.

 _This is even bigger then I was hoping for. I'm glad I brought a big bucket._ The teenager thought, setting the fish in the bucket that he had brought him, to store the fish until he went back home.

 _I wonder if I could catch one more that big._ Riku thought, baiting his hook again, before casting his fishing line back into the water.

One hour later after sunset sky had faded into the starlight, Riku had succeed to at catching four really big fish.

 _This was a very productive night of fishing. I may have to come back out tomorrow._ Riku thought, rowing his boat towards home, under the starlight.

"So what's in the basket, Riku?" Kairi asked, while three were spreading their picnic blanket on the sand under the Poapo fruit tree, the next day.

"You'll see." Riku said in reply.

"Awe come on Riku, give us a hint." Sora said, picking up the picnic basket.

"Sora, if you open that basket, You will get a taste of my Way To Dawn, before you get a taste of the food." Riku said, taking the picnic basket from Sora.

"Then if you are not going to give us a hint, open the basket already." Sora said playfully, noticing that Riku completely ignored giving any hints on what was in the basket.

"Can you please open the basket now, Rike?" Kairi asked politely, after the three friends had finished spreading the picnic blanket.

"Sure, I can open the basket now that the blanket is spread out." Riku said, opening the basket, dispaying the fishsticks.

"Are these fishsticks?" Sora asked, before putting one of the fishsticks in the mouth.

"If those are not fishsticks, I want to know what they are, especially since I made them." Riku said in reply.

"You made these, Riku?" Kairi asked, dipping her fish in the ketchup before eating her first one.

"With my parents help." Riku replied.

"These taste great!" Sora said, adding three more to his plate.

"Sora's right, these to taste great." Kairi agreed.

"Thanks, I'm glad you both like them." Riku said, glad that his fresh caught fish were a success.

"So how did you make these?" Kairi asked.

"First I came out here yesterday evening and caught four really big fish, and this morning my parents helped me prepare and bake them."

"I never knew that fresh caught fish tasted so good." Sora said, also dipping his fish in the ketchup.

"Fresh caught fish are some of the best, especially if you cover them in breadcrumbs, before baking them, like I did." Riku said, reaching for his first fishstick.

"How come that's your first fish fishstick, when I've already eaten six." Sora said, noticing Riku had taken his first one.

"I have had four, and really enjoyed every one of them." Kairi said, getting more ketchup before reaching for another piece of fish.

"Because I ate alot of them with my parents this morning after we had baked them." Riku said.

"I guess that would explain it." Kairi said.

"Hey Riku, could you show Kairi and I how to fish?" Sora asked, hoping his friend would say yes.

"If you and Kairi want to learn how to fish, come back to the island this evening and I will teach you how to fish. Riku replied much to the delight of his two friends, especially Sora.

"That sounds awesome!" Sora said excitedly before asking. "Why this evening?"

"Because I have noticed the fish bite the most in the evening around here." Riku replied, putting his plate back in the picnic basket.

"They don't bite, do they?" Kairi asked, nervously.

"Don't worry Kairi, they don't bite you, they bite the bait." Riku replied.

"Oh okay, that's good to know." Kairi said, also putting her plate back into the picnic basket.

"So what time can Kairi and I come back?" Sora asked, finishing his last fish stick.

"Come back this evening for six, and I will have every ready for you and Kairi to start fishing." Riku said.

"Alright, see you tonight Riku." Sora said, putting his plate back in the basket, before heading to his boat.

"See you this evening and thank you for lunch." Kairi said, also heading for her boat.

"Your welcome, see you both this eveing." Riku said, watching his two friends rowing their boats back home, before picking up his picnic basket, to go home and get all the fishing equipment ready for and his two friends to use that night.

"It sure is beautiful on the island at this time of the evening with the sunset shining in the sky and on the water." Kairi said, taking the fishing pole from Riku, that he was ginging her to use for the evening.

"The sunset is nice, but I really like it after the sun sets and the stars come out." Sora said, observing the fishing pole, that Riku had given him.

"I like seeing the sunset and then watching all of the stars come out one by one." Riku said, casting his fishing line into the water.

"When can Kairi and I put our fishing lines in the water?" Sora asked, after watching Riku cast his line.

"It's called casting Sora, since I already baited your hooks, you can cast your line any time you want." Riku said.

"Cool, I'm going to cast my line now then." Sora said happily castinf his line into the water.

"I can't believe they like worms, that's gross. Kairi said, looking at the worm at the end of her fishing line before casting it into the water.

"Hey Riku, what's the biggest fish you ever caught?" Sora asked his friend, while they were waiting for one of them to catch their first fish of the evening.

"The biggest fish I have ever caught was one of the ones I caught last night, it weighed twenty pounds." Riku said, a proud smile coming to his face, at the memory.

"Wow that awesome! I want to catch one that big!" Sora said, congratulating his friend on his big catch, hoping that he would be as successful as Riku at fishing.

"That's great Riku! Kairi said, also congratulating their friend.

"Thanks you two, but Sora you are not ready to reel in a fish that big." Riku said.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Because a twenty pound fish can be strong." Riku replied.

"I'm strong enough to at least catch a fish." Sora said, not realizing just how strong a twenty pound fish can be.

"We will see, if you catch one." Riku said with a smirk, knowing Sora wouldn't be able to manage a fish that big, on his first night of fishing.

"Is there a trick you can do to make the come?" Sora asked, getting a little impatient.

"You could try reeling your line just a little, it makes the bait move a little more in water so it sometimes makes the fish a little more tempted to bite it." Riku said, demonstrating with his fishing pole.

"Okay, I will try that." Sora said, also starting to reel in his line.

"Like this, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Yes just like that." Riku replied, just as a fish hit his bait.

"Riku it looks you got one!" Sora said, starting to get a little jumpy with excitement.

"Sora do not jump in the boat, it will tip over." Riku said, still calmy reeling in his first catch of the night.

"Yes please don't, because while I don't mind swimming, I don't want to have to go home in wet clothes because you tipped the boat over." Kairi said,

"I agree with Kairi." Riku said, bringing the fish closer and closer to the boat.

"Okay, okay, I won't." Sora said, while Riku pulled the fish out of the water.

"That's so cool!" Sora said, looking at the fish, in his friends hands.

"That is a nice looking fish, Riku." Kairi said, moving closer to where her two friends were looking at the fish.

"You two might want to get back to your fishing poles, in case a fish bites." Riku said, setting his fish in the fish bucket.

"Riku, Kairi I GOT ONE! Sora practically shouted, excitedly, trying not to move to much with excitement.

"Sora remember what I told you, don't move to much or jump the boat!" Riku said, right before the boat had starting to tip and shake.

"Soraaaaaa, Rikuuuuu!" Kairi screamed, as the boat tipped completely over sending the three friends into the water with a big splash.

"Sora, if this water was deeper and if we didn't know how to swim, we could have drowned!" Riku said, greatly annoyed, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm sorry Riku, Kairi, I should have thought a little more before I acted." Sora apologized, feeling really sorry for tipping the boat and getting his friends completey soaked from falling into the island water.

"Yes you should have." Riku said sternly.

"Can one of you lift me back up into the boat?" Kairi asked, not wanting to stay in the cooled island water anymore.

"Yes Kairi, I can lift you back up into the boat." Riku said, swimming towards Kairi.

"Thanks Riku." Kairi said, as Riku lifted her up and gently set her back into the boat.

"You welcome." Riku said, watching Sora slowly climb back into the boat.

"Can we head back home now? It's a little cold out here now." Kairi said, with a shiver.

"We can go home in just a minute, after I get my tackle box and fishing poles back." Riku said, jumping back into the water to rescure his tackle box and fishing poles.

"Found them!" Riku proclaimed a few minutes later, returning back to the boat.

"Here Kairi take these for me, so I can get back in the boat easier." Riku said, handing the tackle box and fishing poles to Kairi, not trusting Sora to drop them.

"Sure I can take those for you." Kairi said, taking the box out of Riku's hands.

"Ugh this was by far the worst fishing trip I have ever been on." Riku said, after he had gotten bak into the boat, picking up the ours gettng ready to take them back home.

"Again, I'm so sorry. I won't do it again." Sora said, while Riku starting rowing the boat.

"You better not, or else I am not fishing with you again." Riku said, as he continued rowing.

"For what I thought was going to be a nice quiet peaceful evening of fishing under the sunset, you sure did make it exciting, Sora, but it was a fun evening." Kairi said not longer annoyed but smiling, thinking about the evening they had.

"Good to know I didn't ruin the evening for at least you, Kairi." Sora said, big smile now coming to his face.

"It was a great evening, I just wish you didn't tip the boat." Riku said, also not being able to hold back his smile, after seeing the now happy expressions on Sora and Kairi's face.

"That's something I think we will all agree on." Kairi said, with a laugh.

"Even I would agree with that." Sora said, with a sigh.

"We sure are going to have a story to tell our parents when we get back home." Riku said, as he continues to row the boat.

"Yes we do." Sora and Kairi said in unison, causing the Destiny Island's water, to be filled with the laughter of the three friends, as they continued their boat ride back home under the now starlit sky.

 **Author Note**

 **That brings my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic to a close. If you want to know where this would havve taken place in the Kingdom Hearts timeline, this takes pace in between KH2 and Recoded. I think my favorite scene to write was from when Sora tipped the boat up the ending. HAHA! I hope you all enjoyed this. Reviews, Favorites and Follows are always welcome.**

 **This is RhythmicJustice Signing Off.**


End file.
